


Iron Baby series

by mayrapatkitty



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Pepperony - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayrapatkitty/pseuds/mayrapatkitty
Summary: This is a series of oneshots about Tony, Pepper and their son (the little guy Luke who I love even him not existing lol). I write them canon as possible. Hope you enjoy it!





	1. Iron Baby

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted on Fanfiction at 02/04/2014)
> 
> This is the first time I write a Pepperony one shot, and in English (Portuguese is my first language). After translating a lot of fanfics and still in the world of translation, I needed to write it, I mean, I dreamed about Tony and Pepper having this conversation (gosh! haha) And I woke up like: "I need to write what I remember to word " :D I don't know if I'll write more, probably not, I prefer to translate, but as I enjoyed the dream, I wanted to write this, share, and I hope you enjoy it .Happy reading! And leave your review! :}

Pepper had been waiting impatiently for the elevator to get to the upper floor. It has been almost fifteen hours since the last time she had seen Tony; an interaction where she only wished "good morning", gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went straight to her office.

Their relationship was stronger than ever. After the aftermath in New York; something that Tony took hard to overcome due to his daily nightmares and their destroyed mansion in Malibu caused by Mandarin, both preferred to stay in Stark Tower while there were "sweated workers" (as Tony pronounced with disgust) in their old home to a new building.

Despite Stark Tower be completely reformed after the fight against Loki, Tony was always making new reforms in some part of the tower, a hobby he acquired by not being so focused only on his suits.

Pepper came out of her little reverie when she heard the soft "ding" that said she had arrived at her destination. Pepper looked around searching for Tony, but all she found were all the lights on and no cocky billionaire.

"Tony?" She called as she put her purse on the counter next to the elevator.

"Here" She heard his screaming near her. Pepper kept looking while entering the main room of the tower just to be scared with a "woow".

"My Gosh, Tony!" She growled a little irritated to see him under his desk; where was a set of three monitors that were showing holograms and calculations that she didn't understand. "What are you doing?" She asked a little worried while saw him still under the desk; his butt facing her.

"I'm-loowing- mwy- erwaser" He said between pauses as he writhed under the desk looking for something.

"Tony, took the pencils out your mouth" Pepper said as if talking to a child of five years old. Tony leave bellow the desk and before looking into the eyes of his beautiful wife - he loved to think of this word so small, but so meaningful for him - he stared at her legs.

"It's hard to concentrate looking at your legs" He smirked, getting up at the same time, the pencil on his hand.

"Then look up" she replied sarcastically. Tony put the pencil on the desk and looked at Pepper without saying anything. His face said he was hiding something.

"What?"

"Nothing", he replied quickly, looking away.

Pepper let it slide just because she would do he say something about what he was hiding later. "Why were you under the desk?" She changed the subject with a furrowed brow. Tony just extended one of his hands with a open palm, a eraser was there, making Pepper roll his eyes.

"You arrived late today", he said looking at the clock in a corner of one of his monitors that showed 11:14 PM.

"Today I had many meetings one after another. It was so boring", she sighed.

"Did you miss me?" He smiled at her, but paying attention to what he was doing in front of him. Tony had opened a private folder, and a blue hologram appeared in front of him. The hologram was a plan of Stark Tower, which meant he was again changing another thing.

"Always", she said softly, moving closer to him and grabbing his waist. "What do you want this time? A rooftop pool isn't enough?"

"I was thinking of another pool..." Tony stopped when he saw the glare of Pepper. He pulled one part of the blue hologram; the top floor of the tower where you could see the inside of the plan. "Oh, come on! You didn't enjoy the pool I built!"

"Maybe because I see the street when I'm in the pool? Tony, I 'm afraid to get close to the corner of the pool" Pepper scolded him. True, the pool was terrifying, because who saw it standing would say that if you were on the other side of the pool you would fall.

"No one sees the street from the pool, Pepper, we're on skyscraper " Tony replied rolling his eyes now taking another part of the tower in the hologram, where the pool was in, to stand beside the recent previously hologram pulled. "Do you want me to move it?"

"I choose the place" She said while picking the pool of the hologram and putting in the middle of the top floor. "We could put glass around the pool area and even a garden, it would be a good view."

"What's the fun of swimming in the middle of the room without seeing the landscape?"

"Thus the garden–"

"But Pepper... I want to see the sky! Aircraft, other buildings–" Tony cut her with his argument to keep the pool outside, he went on a list he'd be missing without realizing that Pepper was no longer paying attention to him, but on the plan of the hologram of the top floor. Pepper has expanded the hologram and noticed the guest rooms. Where there were five guest rooms, now there were three, and the area of these three rooms had equal sizes; minus the middle between the two that had a small difference, being slightly larger. Tony stopped talking when he saw the look of Pepper on the hologram.

"Why do you decreased the guestroom?" She asked curiously.

Tony was speechless, and if Pepper didn't know him right, she'd say he was embarrassed. Wait, he is embarrassed ... she thought.

"Precaution" He answered after a full minute of an awkward silence.

"For?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well... It's just... you know... space is everything," he stammered.

"Mr. Stark thinks that a great space and a good area with leisure and comfort is good for a child" JARVIS said suddenly, causing Tony glare at the ceiling.

"C-Child?" Pepper stammered, looking scared to Tony.

"Well... yeah... "He said a little nervous. Tony passed one of his hands to the hologram Pepper still held and pulled it close to him. He took a deep breath and tried to explain, "I just think it's a good idea have this space for now you know, for future reasons."

"Children?" Pepper repeated still a little scared, her eyes locked on his, who avoided looking back yet.

"This place would be a peace of joy with one or two children, maybe three", he said a little calmer now.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked indifferent, causing him to look her because her tone.

"What? No." He replied a little angry. "I think we should talk about it. It's... It's time..." He saw the way she looked at him - as if he were crazy - and decided to explain his point of view. "Our life have been so calm, Pep. I mean. I'm a changed man... you're with me ... we've been married a month... why not bring home a little joy?"  
"Do you want kids?" She asked more intrigued than scared now.

"Do you?" He returned the question.

"Tony..." She didn't know what to answer. Of course she would like to have children. But that was never part of her plans. Especially when she's barely out of college and has already started working for the billionaire playboy Tony Stark. She never imagined that they'd be there now, married, and planning children. It wasn't an easy thing to get used. She was still getting used to the changes that Tony still had been suffered from Afghanistan. It was a lot of information to be processed, and Pepper don't know if she could endure more thing to worry about in her life besides her boyfriend-now-husband-superhero leaving home to save the world and coming back with scratches and displaced arms.

She saw the way Tony looked at the hologram. It seemed he had been hours planning those big rooms like its were a new update of his suit. He really wanted children. That no more intrigued Pepper, in fact it only made her more scared.

"Tony" She caught his eye. "Let's talk about it", she sighed.

"I'm trying" he said nonchalantly.

"Do you want kids?" She asked again.

"Do you?" Pepper sighed a little irritated now. Tony noticed her gaze and said quietly, "I... well... I-I-I would like."

"I think we could do the most beautiful children on the planet," he said after a moment.

"And they will be the most spoiled kids on the planet," she joked - still a little scared - making him laugh relieved. He looked at her for a moment, realizing her face - his smile faded.

"If you don't want–"

"No. It isn't that I don't, Tony "she tried to explain, "It's... Our life is so rushed." She paused for breath. "You have your obligations. You are Iron Man. You save lives. You... I'm in the office all day, Tony. I don't stop with my blackberry, I travel without an appointment and without warning, my God! Tony, how do we can create a child in the middle of all this?" She finally let out all her fears and distrusts on him. Tony looked at her sympathetically. He understood, he knew how she felt, but he still didn't see the argument for 'not having children'.

"Is that your valid argument?" He snapped after she finished her talk.

"Not enough?" She asked curiously.

"In fact, this argument is invalid to me", he said as he despised her thoughts, causing Pepper sighed impatiently.

"Tony–" She tried again, but he cut her off again.

"I understand you, Pepper. Stress, Office, Iron Man , Avengers. Ok, but who said I would not be a good father? I mean, I know that you fear for me, my parents were not the best in the world, but that doesn't mean that I–"

"What are you talking about?" She cut him off. Tony and Pepper was ignoring the hologram and now both were staring at each other, Pepper hands on her waist while one of Tony's hand was leaning on the desk and with another gesturing to each word he said.

"What are you talking about?" He furrowed a brow and looked confused.

"Do you think you would not be a good father?" She asked gently.

"Is it not what you said?" He asked still confused.

"I never said that, Tony!" She replied a little indignantly.

"So I'm not understanding, Pepper!" He raised his voice without realizing it.

Pepper gave a fake laugh - almost sarcastic - and looked at him, he could see that her ocean eyes were beginning become darker.

"Tony, I never said that you would not be a good father, otherwise, I think you would do it very well", she replied a little mad - mad to him to be so hard and not understand what she meant.

"I see how you are with children, and how much they love you, Tony. This would not be different with our kids."

"But?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm afraid for me" she said sadly. Tony shifted slightly from the position he was - getting more erect and looking her carefully. "I'm afraid to pay more attention to work than my daughter asking me to see cartoons with her. I'm afraid to miss some school presentation because of business trips... I-I'am afraid to get home from work and they don't even feel my absence" She said not holding her feelings anymore and hugged him - his hands involved her waist as she buried her face in his chest - where his arc reator has been for long time.

Tony held her tight, feeling horrible. He was so sure that she would be afraid to have children because he is reckless and irresponsible, or even the fact that he always avoided talking about his childhood, and he could not do well that kind of thing. The whole time she was afraid for herself... he thought feeling guilty.  
"Pep" He called her - giving a kiss on her cheek. He waited her look at him. "You'll be a great mother. I'm sure of it. Actually I think they will love you more than me", he said as if he found an absurd the fact making Pepper laugh, "And you took care of me for over ten years, gave me a bath for over ten years, educated me for over ten years, give me attention for over ten years."

"I've been your mother for over ten years", she replied in a better mood. "Oh wait, still do I"

He didn't hold back his laughter when he heard Pepper laugh again, "I'm pretty sure that you doing the same thing with our children should be like shut Super Mario game in a day."

"Did you already shut Super Mario game in a day?" She raised an eyebrow at him playfully.

"No. Did you? "Pepper laughed.  
"Well" She said walking away a little of him - looking back the hologram - but still in his embrace. "So there's nothing to fear"

"So ... Do you want kids?" He asked again.

"Yes, I do, Tony" she replied smiling.

"Do you know what that means?" He asked excitedly.

"That you'll be more responsible?" She asked enjoying the moment.

"Nah! Forget it" He said quickly making her roll her eyes. "Sex Marathon!"

Pepper rolled her eyes and gave him a hard punch on his left shoulder making him sizzle. "You had to ruin the moment."

"Oh, come on, Pep" He said mischievously; his mouth down of her exposed collarbone, placing wet kisses on the spot. "Don't they teach you how to make babies?" She laughed how serious was his question.

"Tony, I'm on the pill", She said with a ragged breath as his hands slid down to the waistband of her skirt; his rough hands involving her thigh. At that hour her hands flew to his neck unconsciously.

"Then stop", he replied as if it were the most obvious thing to do.

"You missed the biology classes, Mr. Stark?" She asked in a tone of false disbelief. Tony didn't answer, instead he slowly start unbuttoned the T-shirt she wore under her skirt while his mouth slid to the area of her jaw.

"Tony..." She moaned as he hugged her harder, rubbing his groin against hers.

"Hm?" He asked unconsciously.

"Do you know what happens when I stop taking the pill?" she said, grabbing his face with both hands, making him face her.

"Party-Pooper" He wrinkled his nose, his eyes dropped to her mouth. "I don't need to know about women menstrual cycle–" Tony stopped when Pepper gave him another punch on his shoulder and walked toward him to the hallway that led to their bedroom. He swore he heard her snort "childish".

"Pepper?" He cried in despair. His groin aching in anticipation. Tony remained paralyzed in front of the desk with the holograms of Stark Tower and looked at the sky through the large glass windows with a triumphant smile.

"I can't believe you said that, Tony!" He heard Pepper screaming from the bedroom. Tony tried to think what he had said to leave her furious suddenly.  
A blond little girl, blue eyes and mischievous - just like her mother - running the house behind a copy of mine who will obviously annoy her all day ... Tony found himself wondering again how their children would be. He realized that he spent too much time daydreaming when he saw a furious Pepper pass through the main room toward the kitchen, using her usual sleeping suit, his shirt and a small black shorts.

"So, no making babies today?"

His answer was given when Pepper asked JARVIS to turn the lights off.


	2. Toy Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Originally posted on Fanfiction in 2014)
> 
> Hello! My second Pepperony one shot in a week! O-o I don’t know where this is coming, but while my brain is working I'll write haha For anyone who already read "Iron Baby", this one shot would be a small supplement/or sequel as you prefer to call. Hope you enjoy and let your criticisms! (please remember that Portuguese is my first language, please don’t be mean to me :[ ) Happy reading!

Pepper never felt so scared in her life. No, not afraid. Worse than fear; dread. What could be worse than the feeling of something strange in the spine, something that rises to the chest and hurts? The sinking heart. The heart asking to relax, but the one who owns this heart wasn’t worried about the heartbeat, her concern was worse than that. Her concern was to find _him_.

 _Where?_ She wondered. Pepper walked desperate by the huge corridors, but all she found was even more people to her side, preventing her from breathing, preventing her from seeing.

Pepper thought that she never ever feel something so extreme like she already felt with Tony. Like the time she found him drunk in his workshop; fainted and off-world. Like the time he disappeared for one or two nights, and when she thought calling the police, he just appeared with a smiled on his face saying that he was occupied with women. Like the time she found he depressing at certain times; and all she feared was one day find his lifeless body.

Ah! Pepper found a top fear. Tony was now Iron Man. _Damn!_ Pepper could remember his first mission. Pepper could remember the first time he came with the face covered in blood; gasping for air and scratches everywhere in his body. She could remember when he almost died by palladium poisoning. She still remembered the worst feeling she felt in her entire life. _That fear_. Fear of losing him. Fear of never being able to see his cocky and sexy face. Fear of being a soul without her better half.

Pepper also remembered the time when Tony saved New York. When she saw him on TV; loading a missile on his back toward a large wormhole - not knowing whether he would return or not. This was worse than fear, dread or horror. Her mind couldn’t think of a word that would define exactly what she felt that day, and she still felt it when Tony went out for missions.

 _And if someone kidnap him...?_ Pepper still couldn’t get back to reality. She was among strangers; a thousand. She felt phobia. She wanted to scream.

While Pepper tried to run to check everywhere, every hole, every aisle, all restrooms and all the store, she couldn’t help comparing her current feeling with which she already had felt.

It was equal. Completely equal. The difference was that this time, it was _her_ fault.

"Virginia?" She heard someone calling her, but she was so desperate that she couldn’t tell immediately who was calling her.

Pepper didn’t give up. She left the entrance to the shopping mall, and returned to the main corridors; where she allegedly lost him. Her brain didn’t working right, she was just acting on instinct.

Pepper only stopped when she bumped into someone - not that she hadn’t already stumbled upon several people over there - but that person held her.

"My God, Virginia! Calm down!"

"HOW TO CALM DOWN?" Pepper shouted. It didn’t matter if she had been polite or not. Or if people would hear her scream. She needed... she needed... she needed him.

The truth was, no one would hear her. Not in a big mall, packed with people, and in a Christmas Eve.

"Virginia, look at me... NOW " Mrs. Potts could no longer hold the feeling. She grabbed her face with both hands and did her look at her straight in the eye. "Being desperate will not help you at all, sweetheart," she said calmly.

"How can you said it?" She said almost in tears; out of the clutches of her mother and looking everywhere.

"Because I was already a mother of a child. I'm still a mother, and I’m grandmother ", she replied; too calm for Pepper. She wanted to scream. Pepper put a hand on her face, removing some tears that were already about to fall.

"Honey, you’re worried for nothing", she said putting her hands on Pepper’s shoulder," Let's find him. There's nowhere that he can go, and the mall is full, making it impossible for someone carry a child with almost two years old without anyone noticing."

"Mom... people knows who his father is", Pepper almost whispered.

"Therefore you should stay calm."

"That makes no sense!"

"Pepper" Mrs. Potts said in a warning tone "People will delate if they saw the son of Tony Stark being taken by a stranger inside the mall, so calm down. Take a deep breath." She said the last sentence with a deep breath and giving signal for Pepper to do the same.

"Mom…"

"Do not argue", she said and Pepper sighed; making what her mother had said.

After a while, even though nearly unperceivable, Pepper calmed a bit down; to her surprise. Now she could think.

"Better?"

"Yes ", she sighed quieter, yet the tension consuming her body.

"Now, let's look for again and not chasing something like two addicted consumer to eighty percent sale" That would have made Pepper laugh if she wasn’t concerned.

"Let's... Let's check Walmart again" She said; taking her mother's hand - as if it was a talisman - and leading their up to the big store.

Pepper didn’t leave nothing pass this time. Each store she passed, she did her mother to check and contact the sellers and consumers if they had seen a little boy with almost two year old, black hair and blue eyes; wearing a white dungarees and a red-black stripes shirt.

Every store they passed, Pepper had been more frustrated. The idea to call Tony and get him out of the damn SHIELD mission to threaten all people in shopping and find their son was almost dominating her mind... until, _what will he think when I say that I lost our son?_ Pepper went into a trance. It was at that moment that she realized something familiar.

Pepper was standing in front of a huge toy store, and it seemed that more than half of the mall was there, but that wasn’t what caught her attention.

Pepper was staring at the floor in inertia state. She could see the walls of glass that was full of kids, perhaps even more than in the first-floor; children taking and asking their parents all the toys they wanted for Christmas. But her eyes were fixed on a certain little boy who was sitting on the floor with a toy box in hand.

It was an automatic reaction. She just entered the huge store like she was deaf, like the screams and high conversations not bothered her. When she came in, she lost the vision that saved her terror; taking her desperate again. Pepper climbed the stairs to the second-floor as fast as she could, and then she sighed with real relief.

The little boy didn’t seem bothered to be alone, in fact, he wasn’t alone. He was too busy playing with other children near him, as he was busy watching the toys that caught his attention in that sector.

Then he looked to his right position and saw one of his favorite people in the world. He didn’t know her name; he not even knew how to pronounce. But he knew he liked her. He knew he loved when she took him in her lap and showed him pictures he deemed interesting. He knew he loved when she kissed him or play with him. He knew he loved just when she took him in the crib and stared at him. He didn’t help a big smile as he watched her. Slowly, he stood up – in a funny way - and bent down to pick up the box that caught his attention since he saw it.

Pepper couldn’t hold the laughter and a genuine smile when she saw he running up showing his two front teeth.

"Da-ddy" She heard him mumble. Pepper at first, shrugged off his words, as she had just found her baby after 40 minutes of looking hopelessly for him; and the fact that he was a highly communicative child, uttering "blah", "Hm " and “didoo " all 24/7 days.

Pepper saw the box he showed her. It was an Iron Man toy.

"Da…Da-ddy" He mumbled again indulging the box to her.

Pepper was in shock when she hear someone behind her.

“Oh my God! I heard that?" She knew it was her mother’s voice going into a state of excitement and happiness at the same time. That made Pepper wake up from her trance. She still looked in shock at her child - warmth and happiness filling her – when she bent his height and she touched his cheek.

"My god, Luke! What did you say?" She asked looking him straight in the eyes.

"Da-ddy, Da-ddy”, He mumbled again pointing to the Iron Man toy.

"It's his first word", Pepper muttered low, but demonstrating a deep emotion.

Pepper didn’t hold herself too long and grabbed the toy from his hand, pointing to the toy and asking him again; just to be sure.

"Baby, who is he?" She asked in a childlike voice.

"Da-ddy" He said with a smile and pointing the toy with his little finger. Pepper couldn’t help the excitement and hugged his tightly, without realizing her force on him.

"For God's sake, Pepper. I want my grandson alive", Joked Mrs. Potts taking the toy in her hands while Pepper hugged and kissed the little Luke Stark on all possible sides, making him laugh.

"Never, ever, ever do that to me again" She said looking him serious, even though he didn’t understand.

"Da-ddy" He kept mumbling as he stirred his little hands everywhere.

Kirsten Potts looked at the toy in her hands, then Pepper, and then her only grandson. "I think some billionaire is wearing a suit and appearing up for someone", She said shaking her head in a fun way when Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Oh, what was that Virginia? Jealousy by Luke say 'Daddy' first instead of 'Mommy' ?", She arched an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Just because Tony spends more time with him than me" She huffed annoyed, but still ecstatic to be with her child in her arms.

Luke stretched his little hands towards the toy; wanting it. Kirsten realized the desire of her grandson and removed the toy from the box to him finally play with his Christmas gift.

"Someone will be unbearable this Christmas", she said not holding her laughter to Pepper when she saw the little boy trying to take the mask Iron Man out.  
Luke’s forehead was furrowed in frustration and Pepper laughed when she realized what he was trying to do.

"Da-dd" He said angrily as he continued his attempts to remove the mask of his new toy. Pepper took his hands and looked into his eyes, "Baby, don’t has a way to take the mask out, you'll put its head out."

"Let him" Kirsten said playfully when approached to Luke. The little boy didn’t care his hands were trapped, he struggled on Pepper and she loosen his hands back and he try again to remove the mask.

Pepper give a long kiss on his forehead before muttering," Seriously, will you up your dad’s ego like that?" She asked seriously making her mom laugh uncontrollably.


	3. I Wanna Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This one shot was written following "Toy Story" and only now I had time to check it up for posting. As I said before, while my brain keep working, I'll be writing :D I ended up doing a sequel, so I recommend you read "Iron Baby" and then "Toy Story." I hope you enjoy it and leave your review! :] (and please remember that Portuguese is my first language so… :[ )

Tony was totally focused on updates he had just done. There were several holograms with stranger calculations in his large desk in one of the floors of Stark Tower. There was only a small detail in his new creation (or even re-creation); install JARVIS.

It would be very easy to do that if a certain creature stayed still.

"Luke", Tony didn’t stop what he was doing, he was still moving holograms and working on it to do the last thing that was missing, even with his little brat jumping nonstop behind him. "How about you help me, huh? Let's play to stand still?" Despite Tony’s expression looks nervous, his voice was very soft. Tony couldn’t even imagine raising his voice with his small copy.

"JARVIS, how's the progress?" Tony asked his intelligent system.

"98% percent, sir. It would be faster if young Mr. Stark stood still on the platform for analysis", His computer replied.

"It’s shining", Luke breathed a laugh while seeing the rays of light that he made throughout the workshop. The little boy kept jumping in excitement, waving both hands throughout the walls and floor.

The little Stark was on top of a spherical platform behind Tony - one of the reasons Tony kept asking his to stand still for twenty minutes - so he could move faster on a copy of him in the hologram in front of him.

When Tony finally managed to finish the last update, he turned to Luke to let him know that he was free from his "prison", but someone appeared in front of him; coming through the glass door. It was then that he noticed her startled expression when she saw the father and son still awake at 9:00 P.M in workshop.  
"OH MY GOD!" Pepper shouted, apparently to Tony.

"Mommy!" Luke shouted enthusiastically back; leaving the platform and heading toward Pepper. Actually, the little one didn’t even have time to get off the platform when he saw the mother run faster than normal toward the father.

“YOU DIDN’T" Pepper was facing Tony in the eyes this time; he was leaning against the desk defensively, apparently afraid to die right there.

"I tried to warn him that the lady would not approve, Mrs. Stark", JARVIS’s voice intervened.

"I can explain..." Tony tried to say, raising both arms up; glaring at the ceiling at the same time.

"DID YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" She shouted again. Realizing the state of nerves she was, and the stress that was already loading her body for her work done, she knew it would not do anything good for her. Pepper took a deep breath - twice - and then looked back at her husband who shows full horror about her screams. "Tony..."

"It's harmless-" he tried again, but was cut off.

"Why my son is inside a mini-suit?"

"Because he asked-" Tony would finish the most obvious answer in the world, but he saw the look that Pepper gave him and decided to give another answer. "It's a costume"

"You really want me to believe that it is a simple costume, Tony?" Pepper growled hysterical. She couldn’t believe what her husband had done. He was egocentric, yes (a lot). Crazy? Maybe. But that takes the cake.

"Mommy, look", Luke twitched Pepper’s skirt making her look directly at him. Her expression was no more displeasure like seconds ago. She couldn’t have that kind of expression in front of Luke. Stopping to look at him better, she could really see that it was the exact copy of the traditional Tony’s suit - even the colors, gold and red. The only thing missing in the mini-suit was the mask.

Pepper noticed Luke’s palms and saw a round shape LED light in each hand. The light was blue and the little boy showed with excitement to her what his new costume did. That would be where the repulsion ray of Tony was located.

"How cool, sweetheart", Pepper sighed; unable to demonstrate the same enthusiasm as her son showed. "Now, let's take it out and sleep?"

"I don’t wanna", He replied, frowning and crossing his arms at the same time. "I am Iron Man", He said pouting and looking at his father as if to confirm his sentence. Tony waved him smiling, but just disguised his expression when Pepper glared at him.

"What?" He asked innocently. While Pepper was planning how to murder Tony, she could feel Luke behind her; jumping like a crazy kid.

"Tony, I don’t beliv-" Tony cut her off.

"Pepper is not like my suit!" Tony said a little angry and noticed Pepper’s displeasure expression. "For God's sake! You really think I would make a real suit for my three year old son?"

"I think!" She said quickly.

"Well you're wrong", he replied the most stupidly possible way, "His suit can look like mine, but the material is totally different." It didn’t get rid of the look of Pepper and he was still leaning against the desk.

"Daddy" Luke called him, but none of them noticed the presence of the boy.

"Seriously, 'Lord of Glory'?" Pepper said sarcastically. "Of what is done then?"

"In a weak stuff enough to never hurt him and strong enough to protect him if he falls”

"What a paradox" Pepper said as soon as he finished the sentence; rolling her eyes.

"Daddy" Luke called him again.

"Wow, what’s the real problem here?" Tony finally pulled away from the desk and approached Pepper a little nervous, "Are you trying to blame me for something just because you've done something wrong yet?"

"What..." Tony cut her off quickly.

"You lost him in a mall, Pepper! Don’t try to give me a moral les-" He was cut off by an angry Pepper Potts -Stark.

"THAT WAS A THOUSAND YEAR AGO! I DON’T BELIEVE YOU'RE TAKING THAT ON MY FACE" Pepper cried indignantly; feeling like ripping his head off and sell on the black market.

"Actually, that was 23 months ago", Tony said suddenly quiet, his selfish side speaking louder. Now he was a badass engineer good in math.

"I remember he said ‘daddy’ instead of 'mommy’” Tony said after a moment; smiling. That day would never be forgotten by the billionaire. Nothing in his life had filled his ego at once. Women falling at his feet, the money, the press adoration and even the fact of millions Iron Man souvenir around the world. It had not only increased his big ego, but had completed him in an internal way. He didn’t felt proud of Luke saying his name first of Pepper’s. He felt proud that he was so adored by his son. He never thought that he would be so adored by Luke. What make him different. Tony was already sure of one thing since the little one was born; he had him in his little hands.

In that moment, Pepper couldn’t argue with the same anger. The genuine smile of Tony melted her immediately, but she didn’t forget about the current argument.

"He loves me", Tony muttered after a few moments of pure silence, still smiling.

"Oh, shut up" Pepper said still angry.

"Daddy?" Luke murmured with a weeping voice, making both parents finally look him.

"What buddy?" Tony leaned down to see the little one practically in the middle of him and Pepper; apparently crazy for attention.

"Don’t fly" He said extending his hands to Tony.

“What?" Tony didn’t understand immediately while Pepper stared Luke blankly.

"Don’t fly" He complained again about to cry.

"Of cour-" Luke interrupted him.

"I wanna fly" He said jumping like he was doing since Tony had put the mini-suit on him; clearly showing what he had trying to do since the beginning.  
If Pepper wasn’t highly fearful of seeing her child in a suit - despite Tony had explained that it wasn’t a material that would hurt him - she couldn’t help but be scared of seeing her little baby inside of a suit. She could think the situation adorable, but it frightened a hell of her in a way she couldn’t explain. A future fear - perhaps - who said that one day - who knows - he could be using a real suit. Pepper shook his head as if to chase away the thoughts that plagued her; it was too early to worry about that. I think, she thought sadly.

"I'll fix it”, She heard Tony gossiping with him, what made her angry again.

"Forget it, Anthony Stark!"

"But I was only-" She cut him off severely.

“I don’t want to hear a peep of yours, understood Anthony?"

Tony was astonished and immediately stopped talking. The only action he did was grab Luke in his arms as if he were using him as a shield. Terrified him when Pepper used his full name - two more times in a row! I’m a dead man… he thought, she didn’t going on strike...

"Luke, dear, let's take your costume out and sleep?" Pepper spoke calmly with her little piece of joy. It wasn’t his fault to have a crazy and reckless parent. Look who's talking, Pepper thought remembering the episode of the mall.

"I don’t wanna", Luke muttered, making Pepper sigh.

"Don’t you want to sleep with mommy?" Pepper dropped her wild card. It's easy to do that when he was sleeping in their room. He always wanted to play, and after a while, fall asleep with tiredness.

"With my suit?" He asked a little happy. Pepper hated kill his happiness, but she didn’t want to imagine him sleeping with that thing.

"No, no suit," Pepper emphasized to Tony. "And let’s go to bed"

"I don’t wanna", Luke muttered about crying, crossing his arms with a huge pout.

Pepper sighed in defeat. She had a long day. Stressful, and very, very boring. Her patience was already off limits because if she was patient as ever, she'd take Luke on her lap, force him with more authority to remove the suit, give him a bath even with him crying and grumbling, put him on bed with threats that if he stood up, he would be punished the next day. It would be easy if her patience was with her. It wasn’t fair to discount her impatience with him, it would be fair to discount her impatience on the billionaire in front of her.

"Anthony", she murmured, making him look at her with extremely scared and fearing for his life, "You have 40 minutes, pay attention, 40 minutes ", she repeated, breathing deeply and looking into his eyes as if to drill them. "You have time for: remove that suit of him, give him a bath, give him nursing bottle, brush his teeth and put him on bed", she said in one breath. All Tony did was nod.

"40 minutes , I'm counting on the clock", she said before retiring from the workshop - not before giving a serious look at Luke for him understand that he would be in trouble if he didn’t do what she imposed to him.

When Pepper finally out from the workshop, Tony swallowed a spit and looked at his son in his arms - he seemed as scared as him. When Pepper yelled at him, he just felt urge to yell back. Now, when Pepper was extremely quiet with something, he knew that if he gave a false tread, he could wake up without his fingers. Or even without life. He never expected to reach this point.

"Mommy upset" Luke muttered in a sad way.

"We don’t want to make her even more, right?" Tony said robotically staring at the glass door and then to the little creature in his arms," Let us be in solidarity with daddy, and preserve his life?" Tony said softly making Luke nod.

* ~ * ~

Tony was in the kitchen preparing Luke’s nursing bottle. At this point, both were already smelling good. Tony managed to remove the suit of Luke - although he made a promise that tomorrow he could use again only when his mother go out to work, and that he would find a way to make him fly - and led them to the main bathroom to both take a bath.

Tony could hear Pepper and him in the main room.

"Let me smell you", he heard a lovely voice; Pepper ,"Hm... my baby is smelling good", he could hear Luke’s laughter - obviously because Pepper was kissing all sides of him. That made him smile foolishly. Hear Luke’s laughter was as yummy as hearing Pepper’s laughter.

When the microwave beeped, Tony grabbed the bottle and took it to the main room. He sat beside Pepper; giving the bottle to Luke who was lying with his head in her lap. Pepper was typing on her cell phone while Tony gave her looks of 'sorry', but she ignored completely.  
"Javi-TV-on," Luke said with the bottle in his mouth.

"As you wish, sir", JARVIS replied turning the TV on.

"Forget it, Luke, from here, you will sleep", Pepper muttered still typing on her cell phone.

"Ah-" Before Luke could grumble, Pepper warned Tony.

"You have 8 minutes", she said still not looking at him.

"But, Pepper, he is drinking milk now, so-" Pepper cut him off.

“Not my problem, wasn’t you that delayed his time to sleep?" Pepper said making Luke look over the father.

The atmosphere tensed up until Luke finished the bottle and hand it to Tony.

"Go brush your teeth, I’ll meet you soon", Tony said going to the kitchen, but Luke instead of going to the bathroom, stood in front of Pepper.

"Mommy" He called in a puppy voice; jumping again on the big sofa and pulled one Pepper’s arm, asking her attention.

"What, dear?" she replied gently.

"’on’t get ‘ngry with daddy, ‘kay?" Luke asked smiling; a smile that Pepper knew very well. It was completely identical to his father's smile. Pepper could only say that he was her son because she saw him growing in her belly - and his blue eyes - because otherwise, she could say that Tony sired him by himself. He was like his father in every way. A mini-Tony.

Pepper smiled sweetly at him and gave him a kiss on his forehead. She knew Tony wouldn't have time to ask forgiveness through him, and she knew that he was so worried about not being murdered that he wouldn’t even had think about that.

Luke had gold heart. It was an intense feeling to see him demonstrate it being so small.

"I'll see what I can do", she replied giving him another kiss on the forehead, "Now, go brush your teeth, I’ll go soon to your room to give you a goodnight kiss”, Luke smiled, gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran to the bathroom.

Seconds later, Pepper saw Tony go through the corner of her eye. She will let it go until tomorrow, but the truth was that she was not getting it anymore.  
"Tony?" She called him.

"What happened with 'Anthony’?" He muttered sarcastically, he still on back to her. She could have sworn she heard a sound of sadness behind his voice. Pepper sighed.

"Don’t act like a victim, Tony Stark", Pepper said. But something in her voice was clear that she wasn’t angry anymore. Not as much as before. "You know what you did was wrong", Pepper said.

"Doing the wish of my son is wrong?" His back still on her.

"When it involves a suit, yes", she replied bluntly. Tony sighed and turned to face her.

"All right, I was wrong-"

"OH MY-"

“What?"

"Did you just say you were wrong?" Pepper had to get it. Tony apologizing for something was too rare to pass up white.

Tony rolled his eyes and gave her a half smile. The intrigue was over.

"But the suit isn’t dangerous for him, Pep", Tony muttered approaching the couch, "He can use it normally."

"Okay", she sighed with relief, "I just freaked out when I first saw it. That scared me, Tony. A lot".

"Children all around the world want Iron Man costume, I just wanted to make an almost-real suit to him", he said sitting beside her.

"It scares me anyway, Tony ", That did him gasped; understanding her. He figured out what she meant. He also feared that. A lot. Knowing that his son was in danger for something that he created by himself.

"You know I'm not let him", He whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her shoulder. 

"You know that's his choice", she replied sadly.

Tony was silent. He wanted to protect Luke in all possible ways, but he knew one day he would grow up, take responsibility and have choices. He could choose to be like him. He could choose being Iron Man. Tony knew of that possibility. It just felt too early to stress about it. It was still something in a distant future. They could live with it now.

"We have time", he whispered, kissing her hair.

They stood there, without noticing the time pass until they both felt each other lips. Tony would go ahead if somebody wasn’t jumping between them.

"‘orgotten me", Luke muttered in such a lovely way that Pepper took him and hugged his tightly; lived with the thought of seeing him flying into one of Tony's suit.  
"Nobody had to be so small", Tony laughed and nudged his back; Luke gave him an ugly look and Pepper laugh with their familiarity - as she always did.

It was there Pepper figured out that her concerns were out of time. It wasn’t time to worry about Luke’s future. Not now. Now it was time to enjoy his childhood, educate him and love him with all their forces, so that if one day he was really the next Iron Man, he remembered that he had a family, looking forward to his return. Safe and sound.


	4. That's my boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, ducklings! This new one shot is a sequence of "I Wanna Fly" , and hope you enjoy. (I recommend you read my first 3 one shots to understand this one) Please, remember portuguese is my first language, soooooo don’t be mean to me :[ But, I would be glad for anyone who revise my grammar (to me reform after). Thank you to much! Happy reading!

The noise of car engines could be heard through the largest London karting circuit. The place was full of screaming kids, desperate parents looking for their children and everything was muffled by the noise of 8 karts on the track now ready for the race.

"Brake?"

"Ok”

"Accelerator pedal?"

"Ok"

"Steering wheel?" the automatic answer "ok " was not heard by Tony, making him look in the eyes of his son who already had his helmet.

"Really, Dad?" Luke said sarcastically looking at the steering wheel in his hands. Tony just looked him naturally, giving him an understand that he would be waiting patiently for the answer.

"Okay", Luke replied, rolling his eyes.

"Everybody ready?" The person responsible by the race, Jack Ribbon, walked among them, looking his Karts drivers and obviously waiting for their parents’ confirmation.

"Don’t forget, enjoy the curves," Tony said quickly before he could be kicked out of there, he was literally the last parent missing off the track for the race to begin. "But be careful, these guys are experienced"

"Right" Luke replied showing his thumb up with his right hand.

"Bring it on boy," Tony said with a genuine smile on his face when leaving the track and staying in a private booth for 'supporter' parents. Despite the overall Luke’s safety and reliability, Tony couldn’t help but be worried. It was the first time he attended a Kart race, and despite Luke has practiced the sport since 4 years old, he was competing in a tournament for boys 8-12 years old. Yes, Tony bribed the head of the tournament so he let his 6 year old son join in.

Nothing was planned, he and Pepper were on vacation, and they were showing the most beautiful cities in Europe to Luke, when he noticed a large poster in Paris showing: “London Kart Tournament”, his enthusiasm was such that both could not say 'no' to the firstborn.

As Tony was the one responsible for Luke in the race, he shared space with only 7 other parents who were also being responsible for the kart of their children. On the floor above, the audience could watch the race safely. Pepper was there, and with her great charisma and good mood, obviously will be talking to others during the race, unlike the billionaire, who was alone in a corner watching the first lap of the race as all parents talked amongst themselves.

"Too young, right Stark?" He heard the annoying Taylor Martin coming to him, the man who looked have his 35 years old was slim, blond and had hair that looked more a wig; was not up to snuff. The guy just couldn’t leave him alone since the announcement of the 'youngest driver in the tournament in 20 years’. "You know, my son never even lost a race since he began to drive", said proud, and in Tony’s way, full of himself.

"I think his day could change today" Tony replied rudely, making all parents look at him in surprise.

"Oh, Tony Stark, always a jokeman, as well as the media tell us", Martin placed a hand on Tony's shoulder, "I think it’s recklessness on your part put such a small little boy in the middle of experienced big boys. Let's face facts, you are preparing yourself psychologically for your crybaby." Martin laughed, and some parents there followed his laughter. Tony didn’t hold himself, and laughed even louder. Despite being the leading teasing man, the image of Luke crying over for losing a race was ironic. Luke never cried, nor was sad when he lost something. Luke always won everything he did, and when he lost, he took the defeat, but always ran after the loss to not lose again. Luke was a persistent kid who didn’t admit defeat. This was a side of Luke that Tony understood very well.

Tony's laughter made Taylor angry, "Do you really think your child can win, Stark? Derek is part of tournaments since his 5 years old, and never lost any race" said boastfully , "I think...", he was cut off when loud screams could be heard from upstairs, followed by shouts of enthusiasm by the other parents there, making both Tony and Taylor pay attention to the TV on the center of the kart track, which showed an overshoot in the eighth curve very well made by a blue kart leaving the yellow kart in the dust.

"Hey, look! I think my son broke your Martin" Tony said excitedly, but with a twinge of sarcasm in his voice. Taylor Martin gave him no more word since the overshoot in the first lap. The man was steaming.

The enthusiasm was not lost since then, as downstairs as floor above, no one could take away himself eyes off the exciting race that whole curve shifted the position of the first three placed. Always ranging from: Derek Martin, Pietro McClark and Luke Stark.

After years of a boring race where Derek and Pietro always dominate the first places, people were excited to see someone else do the older boys become desperate for the first time on a race. And it wasn’t only that, don’t forget the fact that the boy was giving work to the ‘experts’, and he was only 6 years old.

Not forgetting that as well... He was Tony Stark son.

On the last lap, everyone was counting victory on Luke, who got the 1st place again in the 3rd curve and was still relatively far from the second and third place.  
"Keep it up, Luke!" Cried Pepper totally ignoring the mothers of the other kids who looked her with contempt and anger.

"It's easy win when you’re cheating", one of them said loudly on purpose, to Pepper hear, "That explains the delay of Tony Stark to leave the track", Pepper could not hold more their dropping hints, that started since the second lap when Luke took first place for longer, she blurted out, "It must be awful make excuses to explain the failure of herself child."

"What did you say?" Replied Melinda Martin approaching Pepper with one hand firmly holding her bag on her shoulder and the other with clenched fists. Her friends by her side showed shock at Pepper audacity, their mouths moulding 'o'.

"Exactly what you heard", she replied firmly, without imagining the fight that would ensue from there.

Downstairs, things weren’t too calm. While Tony was jumping for joy, Taylor Martin was across the track rudely shouting all the time for his child to enjoy the curves.  
"What a change", someone approached Tony," Your boy rock it", Tony turned his face to the right to see who was addressing him. He didn’t recognize him immediately, but after a brief look he noticed that it was Frank McClark.

"I expected it", Tony said full of himself.

Frank laughed, but it wasn’t a fake laugh. Actually, it was a pleasant laugh. “You know, I'm really impressed, all the drivers are always on Pietro and Derek back, it seems as if there are no other competitors. Your child balanced well the tournament today", said the redhead man.

"You seem quite happy for a loser", Tony continued defensively, but that has not shaken Frank.

"I don’t teach my son to win, Mr. Stark, I teach him to have fun", Frnk replied with a smile, indicating with his head to Taylor Desperate Martin still yelling at his child. Tony, at that moment, smiled back at him, nodding in response.

At that moment a loud thud was heard, and the TV showed a large smokescreen that had a shadow in the background, apparently a Kart, the little car hit against the tire-edge of the track.

At the same time, the checkered flag swayed in time when the first driver passed the finish line, followed by the second driver.

It was still impossible to see who was in the kart stopped on the last corner of the track, but judging by the first placed, Tony thought about Luke.

While other drivers passed the finish line, Tony entered the track without thinking and without caring that he was in opposite direction and a kart could hit him. His heart was pounding, and the despair barely left him breathing when he came across the empty blue Kart.

"LUKE!" Tony shouted hoarsely. Before he could scream again, a little person appeared by the tires.

"Here, Dad," Luke replied heading toward the father, his helmet in his right hand.

"Are you okay?" Tony almost cried when put both hands on his son's face and noticed two deep cuts on his face, one on the forehead and one in the right corner of his right eye.

"Yeah, my face is just aching a little", he answered putting his free hand on his face and see blood on his hands, making him look his father with scared face.

"What happened?" Tony asked aloud, taking his helmet and throwing out to the side. Tony took Luke in his arms and walked away from the smokescreen, coming back to where he was before.

"That idiot, Derek, stepped in front of me in the last corner, and I had no choice but try to divert. Then I lost control of the kart" Luke replied angrily,"I could have won". Before Tony could answer, someone interrupted them.

"Is everything okay?" Tony heard a child's voice coming from behind him. He looked down and saw a red-haired boy, he had his 11 years old, holding a blue helmet.  
"Yeah" Luke said, smiling at the boy who until then, had helped him to withdraw from the Kart after the crash.

"Good", replied the boy, and then looked totally surprised to Tony, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark."

That's when he realize that beside Luke’s kart, a light blue kart stood to the side, apparently the kart of the boy in front of him. He could read his last name from the side of the kart. Even Tony didn’t knowing his last name, he would recognize him for being so much like his father.

"Pietro? Is that your name?" Said Tony making the boy surprised. Iron Man knows my name, thought contain his joy.

"That's right", he managed to say despite the enthusiasm consuming him.

"Thanks for helping Luke", Tony said giving a smile to the boy.

"No problem, sir—" and then he heard his father voice.

"Pietro", Tony heard Frank McClark running behind him and saw him stop to get their hands on Pietro’s shoulders, "Are you all right, big boy?" he asked worried.

"Yes, I am, Dad. I just stopped the kart to see if Luke needed help," the boy replied innocently.

"Thank God", said relieved, and then turned to look at Tony and Luke ,"Thank God nothing serious happened", and then he looked at Luke's face, "My condolences, I hate medicine" he told playful to Luke; He laughed.

"Mom will not let me drive for a long time huh, Daddy?" Asked Luke looking Tony in the eyes like a puppy.

"LUCAS! TONY!" Both heard Pepper voice and they stood on alert.

"That answer your question?" Tony replied almost laughing, but looking in a frightened way for Luke. The boy didn’t look happy. "What mom doesn’t know, doesn’t hurt her", Tony winked at him, making him give him a huge smile.

"She never dreams that we do without her consent ", he said laughing.

"That's my boy", Tony said ruffling his hair and leaving the track.

"Hey, Stark", Frank stopped him by the shoulder, "I don’t know how long you and your wife planned stay in the city, but you know, tomorrow will have a formal dinner at home, just friends and family, I am inviting you and Mrs. Stark, and of course, this little one", said while noticed a certain blonde woman desperately trying to pass through the crowd, "Oh, and I think my son would have a attack if he told for all his school friends Iron Man dined at home".

"Thanks for the invite, I'll check with my wife", he replied, and taking one last look at Pietro, he went towards Pepper.

"My god, Luke! What happened?" Pepper shouted touching his bruised face, and then her gaze went to Tony.

"He's fine, just a few cuts—" Tony stopped his explanation while looking closely at Pepper’s face. Her hair was in a ponytail, and now was totally messy, as if someone had pulled it. Her left cheek and her neck had scratches he thought was nails-made. He can’t help noticing her arms scratched too. "Pepper—"

"Mommy, did you fight again?” Luke said, his face showing indignation; a pouting face.

"Wait—What?" Tony asked exalted while Pepper threw a glare at Luke.

For the first time in his life, Luke was in trouble, alone.


	5. Not Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Ducklings! I hope you enjoy this new one shot. I wanted to explore more Tony and Luke, since the last one shot didn’t have much interaction between these two, and I wanted to show my point of view of how it would be a "normal day" for dad and son when they aren’t (miraculously) in the workshop. It’s sequence of "That's my boy" and here Luke has 8 years old. Oh, and please, remember portuguese is my first language, so don’t be mean to me :[ (But, I would appreciate anyone who revise my grammar and talk to me). Thank you to much! Happy reading!

Tony and Luke were just doing what was almost 'always' their weekly routine: shopping - but not the kind of "women shopping" (as Tony used to call when Pepper dragged him to the mall: clothes, shoes, makeup among other trinkets) – which Tony called “men shopping" was: diesel oil, saws, tools, circuit breakers and other items he just loved spending the day picking and putting in the cart.

Oh yeah, that was a funny shopping, well, at least when he had not to sustain almost 30kg on his back.

"So?" Tony said, sweating profusely. He would not last long.

"Just a little more time, Dad," Luke said with difficulty; apparently, the boy was struggling to say something at that moment, due his current position.  
"You said the same thing three minutes ago," Tony muttered moving his legs in agony.

"Stand me up a little longer," Luke said almost gagging, making Tony shoot him a glare. Technically, Luke couldn’t see his father’s glare, since Tony had in front of him Luke's bottom, not his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I will grow up more 5cm, is it okay for you?" Tony said ironically.

"If you had grown more 5cm, I think you would not have me in your lap, right?” Luke replied perversely, not affected with his father’s commentary. Actually, nothing more amused Luke than make fun with his father 24/7. The fact that his father could be even more childish than himself amused him.

Tony snorted; looking to one side and then the other. The tool store wasn’t full of people on that Thursday afternoon, but he wanted to make sure that no one caught them trying to pick up a set of circuit breakers, who happened to be the last one, and it was on the last shelf. As soon as Luke found it, Tony had the brilliant idea of taking Luke on his lap - putting him on top of his shoulders to him take the little box with the two breakers on the shelf - and he only hoped that the boy caught quickly the tool before his back decided to break.

"Why so complicated?" Tony groaned; poking Luke’s leg.

"Dad, this thing is tied on the shelf, I’m trying to untied it, but they gave a hard knot here,” Luke replied breathlessly. Not even he was in a good condition. He was fully squeezed between the ceiling, which was 3m off the ground, and the shelf; squeezing his tummy on the edge in the process to get the knot untied and take the box out of the shelf.

While Luke kept going with his ‘mission’, Tony ranted something like: stupid, who would give a knot, and damn.

It was a few seconds after the billionaire noticed a sense of relief in his back. It took him a few moments to realize that Luke was no longer on him, and when he realized, he looked straight up.

"Luke?" He called, but he was talking to the ceiling. He didn’t see any Luke on there.

"Here!" he replied very happy, "I got it”, Luke appeared on the top of the shelf with the box in his hands. "Take it", Luke threw the box and Tony took it immediately; putting it in the cart.

"Good job, brat," Tony replied with a mocking voice, "Now get down from there," and gave the signal of ‘I’m leaving you’.

“DAD!" Luke shouted nervous, "Don’t think of leaving me here, that’s serious. Come here and get me," he said irritably.

"You climbed for yourself, you get off for yourself," Tony replied amused. Luke's cheeks were turning red; clear signs that he was getting very angry.

Luke nothing said. He took his feet out the shelf, and analyzed the height of the ground. Almost 3m, but he didn’t care. If Luke had had something, no matter the occasion or the danger, was courage.

Tony realizing that Luke was really going to jump, immediately stood down of him, "Hey, your nutcase! I was joking!" Tony couldn’t even imagine what he would listen if Pepper thought that he had left Luke on a shelf and still induce him to get down alone. A shiver went through him only by thought.

Luke crossed his arms and stared Tony coldly.

"Come on, big boy. Snap out of it. Here, put your feet on my shoulder," Tony said when stretching his arms to Luke’s legs. It was when they both heard a shiiiiii.

"Not good"

"Did you hear that?" Luke asked confused.

Tony heard, and Luke was no more the center of his attention. Tony stared at the right corner of the shelf and saw it leaning. He noticed that two screws were loose and the third one probably would have the same future. The weight of the shelf was hard (due to the number of items there), and the side where Luke was, the left side, was already without screws. The fact of having an overweight there, leaning forward, didn’t help the situation.

"Luke," Tony said grimly, "Come to the corner now and jump on me," Tony said, running to the left corner where Luke could get faster.

"Why—", Luke muttered feeling the shelf falling.

"NOW!"

Luke crawled quickly and jumped on Tony. As soon as he landed, BANG. 

By the irony of fate, Luke knocked the last shelf of the last aisle of the tool store, creating a domino effect. The sound was so loud that it hurt.

Tony immediately wrapped his arms around Luke and turned his body to keep himself on top of his son, avoiding something reach him. When the noise stopped, both opened their eyes and all they could see was a cloud of red dust, and some shadows of people walking through it. Voices like "Are you okay?", "What happened?" "I'm fine!", "Everyone's okay, calm down guys!"

Tony coughed due to dust and helped Luke to sit. The place was a chaos. Tools were thrown everywhere and papers were flying through the store. It was impossible to get to the store entrance, where the cashiers stood. By lucky, the backdoor that carried to the parking lot was a few yards away.

"It was your idea, just saying," Luke said after a full minute.

"I saved your life!" Tony replied feigning outrage; a dash of fun in his voice.

"But almost killed me, rating 5 for you"

"Do you still want the Star Wars Lego?" Blackmail. Luke didn’t have learn how to use it in his favor yet.

"Rating 6. Happy?" Luke replied sullenly; Crossing his arms.

"Give me at least a seven and I will convince your mother to let you go at the SHIELD base with me tomorrow"

"Deal", both of them joined their hands and Luke stood up with Tony beside him.

"Ahem!" Tony nudged Luke's arm; waiting for his reply.

"Rating 7 for you," Luke said, rolling his eyes. They were walking to the backdoor when they heard the alarm.

Luke looked Tony with afraid; who was looking to the people running all over the place.

"Run,” Tony pulled Luke, who brought the store cart to the parking lot. On that moment, both father and son couldn't hold the laughter anymore.

"It was amazing!" Luke managed to say between breaths, bringing the cart to the car. "Can we do it again?"

Tony, still laughing, looked into the store and noticed the damage they had done. Obviously, he would send a “gold” check to the owner, an enough quantity to pay for the damage. But money was not a problem. No one was injured, which was a relief. The problem was that the media would appear any moment.

"Let's get out of here before the damn paparazzi appear," Tony said catching his breath; taking out the items in the cart and placing in the trunk of his red Ferrari 458 as fast as he could.

When they both got into the car, Tony looked Luke; that was at his side of the seat, realizing the serious expression of his child.

"We’re leaving without pay?" He asked confused.

"I'll make it later, of course. We just need to get out of here now," replied; removing the car from the parking lot, but before getting in the main road and go straight home, he looked with a mischievous look at Luke, "Yeah, let's do this more often," he said getting a triumphant smile of his favorite boy.

25 minutes later - Stark Industries

"Mrs. Stark, Mr. Flecher is waiting for you in the boardroom," Milena White, Pepper’s secretary said through her intercom.

"Five minutes," Pepper replied a little nervous. "Stall him, give him small talk, coffee, anything"

"As you wish, Mrs. Stark," Pepper was so focused on TV in front of her that she didn’t bother to reply to her secretary.

The fact was; nothing serious was happening on television. Stark Industries shares were on top, Iron Man wasn’t on a mission, the Earth wasn’t attacked by alien and her husband not caused any controversy... however, her intuition told her the contrary.

On CNN channel, a fire was being shown on a construction shop. Nothing too serious, the firemen were there, there were no injuries and the situation was being resolved. The problem was the cause of the fire.

"It seems like a minor incident in a nearby store caused the fire. Police officers are still discussing whether the fire was caused by some kind of gas leak or by thieves", a CNN woman reporter said. "Witnesses said they saw two suspects, a man of small stature and a boy fleeing through the backdoor of Wilson's store, taking goods without paying and going out into a car probably stolen; a red Ferrari 458." After the narration, images from the security cameras were submitted in the exact time of the fall of all store shelves and when the suspects fled.

"The technical experts allege that these men can be the suspected of stealing small shops on the area," on that moment, a zoom was given on the face of both suspects, both wearing black caps, long sleeve black shirts and a pair of black pants, leaving Pepper with nausea. _Why do I have a bad feeling?_

"We don’t know the identity of the suspects, Mars is up to you," the reporter gave the deal to the anchor that seemed to have fun with the other anchor.

"Dude, it’s just me, or the man in black cap reminds me of Tony Stark?” The anchor, called Diego Mars, commented to his job friend without noticing they returned to the air. It’s not spent even ten seconds until he was cut off again by the same woman reporter who was in front of the building; still burning, her image being displayed on a small square in the left corner of the TV.

"It seems that the suspicions were correct, the car was really stolen, the red Ferrari 458 belongs to the billionaire Tony Stark," the reporter kept talking, but Pepper ignored her completely when her smartphone started ringing wildly.

"The police have found the suspects, and five police car are chasing the stolen car on this moment," that was the only phrase that caught the attention of her troubled mind.

She knew what was coming next, that was her sixth sense. She was not sure how or why, but she felt she needed to contact Tony on that moment; as if his life and even Luke’s depended on a call. She needed to go after the possible problem - since if it depended on Tony, the problem would still be a problem.

Pepper froze. She didn’t know if it was anger or concern that dominated her body now.

Acting without thinking, Pepper lifted her phone – which was already at her right hand – to her face. She didn’t intend answer it, but make a call. However, the name on the display caught her attention.

_Tony Stark calling._

Well, the problem went after her, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know every Tony ‘s car is written in the plate "Stark", but I wanted a little mystery, so I wanted the Ferrari with standard plate. He gave Pepper a big problem haha And Luke ... well, he's learning with the master, isn’t it? :P


	6. Why do you prefer her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Ducklings! I just loved writing about Pepperony + Luke, and I can’t stop imagining these two with the little boy that I created. I have already written another one-shot, where I will be including their second kid, Maria, but I didn’t like the ending, so I still need to finish. But I dreamed once that Luke almost “caught his parents in the act", and I wanted to put this in Word hahaha. I hope you enjoy it. This one-shot doesn’t follow chronological order as the others, since Luke is 5 years old on this.Please don’t forget portuguese is my first language :[ I appreciate constructive criticism! Leave your review and happy reading!

"Tony," Pepper moaned as Tony continued to kiss her neck fervently. Both were embraced like sloths on the center of the bed with the blanket covering them up to the head; the television on – passing on any movie that Pepper didn’t care to know the name – and of course, the bedroom door closed.

"It’s better to wait..." she managed to say between moans, as the right hand of Tony worked in her pajama top and his left hand pressed her bottom to increase the friction between their groin.

"No..." Tony answered against the skin of her neck in a childish tone; making Pepper laugh. By then she was already on top of him, pulling the shirt he wore out and one of her hands going down to press his erect cock against his sweatpants.

The truth was that both were excited to finally be alone. No interruptions, no homework, no SHIELD, no scandals, and no little boy surrounding the house.

It’s not that they didn’t love Luke. The media called them "doting parents" since the birth of their first born, and it was no wonder. Tony spent most of his day with his son, teaching everything he knew to Luke, who always was very curious about everything that his father did. Pepper also had her moments. Despite working most of the time, she reserved her lunch for her son, and always made sure to play with him soon as she arrived from the Stark Industries; no matter how tired she was, she always had time for her mini-Tony.

They spent so much time doing their duties as parents and with their jobs that when they finally managed to get together - and alone - they didn’t think of anything else except sleep.

Tonight was an exception for the rule. Pepper had been working most of the day from home due Luke’s fever, and being a Friday, she had sent Tony to all meetings of the company promising to repay him later. With no complain (too much), the billionaire had gone to the meetings with a huge smile on his face and counting the hours for night to come.

Not even a fever and a sore throat knocked the boy. Luke spent the afternoon hiding his mother’s notebook, trying to convince her to play games with him, and as Pepper was tired of answering so many futile emails, she surrendered to Super Mario Bros.

When evening had come, Luke was so tired that he fell asleep earlier than usual, giving to Tony and Pepper a bit of privacy that they missed for almost three weeks.  
"I just put him to sleep, it takes time to him fall asleep" Pepper stopped with her hands, bringing them up to his chest - where the arc reactor was formerly - and looked at the bedroom door; as she was waiting for a ‘noc’.

"Are you thinking about Luke while we have sex?" Tony lazily opened his eyes to look at her, arching an eyebrow and giving a mischievous smile, showing he was enjoying the situation.

"We were not having sex," she rolled her eyes when he added a "yet" at the end of her sentence. "If you had locked the door, maybe I wouldn’t be worried with my child know where babies come from before out of time," she challenged.

"Ugh,” Tony muttered, sliding both hands by Pepper’s thigh to calf. "I'm comfortable here, you could get off of me and lock the door," he did such a cute pout that Pepper could not resist to laugh.

"I think the one who can’t take his hands off me is you," she lowered her head to whisper in his ear while her left hand went down to his erect cock again, this time taking his cock underneath his pants and making Tony moan softly.

"You're mean, very, very mean, Mrs. Stark" he took a boyish smile; getting up on sequence and laying her down, staying on top of her.

"I learned from the master, Mr. Stark" she said victorious when she saw him lose control and throw all the weight on her. When she had dropped her hands to help him get rid of his sweatpants she heard someone call her in the hallway.

"Mommy?"

Both stopped immediately with their actions; looking at each other eyes in shock. Pepper was the first to move out from Tony and start buttoning her top. Tony sat up in bed and stood with bent legs on the bed, scared about the blanket showing his erection. When Pepper sat on the bed, the bedroom’s door opened by half, and a little boy wearing Iron Man pajamas appeared at a glance.

"Mommy?" Luke called with a low voice.

"Here, sweetheart," Pepper said, going to the door and taking him in her lap. "JARVIS, light on", but neither light nor the voice of the butler of the house was heard.  
"JARVIS?" she tried again.

"I asked him to turn on the lights of the corridor, but he didn’t hear me too," Luke answered already in tears, apparently frightened by the darkness. Pepper hugged him very tight and manually turned on the bedroom lights, getting a low light and looking Tony with curiosity, who gave her an innocent look and a guilty look at Luke.

"What’s up?" Pepper asked to her little boy as she placed her hand on his forehead to verify his fever. To her relief, the fever was down.

“I want to drink water," he said quietly, putting his head in the crook of her neck. Pepper smiled. Luke would never say out loud that he was afraid of the dark.

"Let's drinking water," she said as Luke squirmed to be put back on the ground, and when Pepper put him down, he immediately ran through the bedroom for the bathroom.

"And, apparently he also wanted to use the bathroom" Tony said wryly after a moment, making Pepper glare at him. "What?" Before Pepper could make the crucial question, Luke was back.

"Come with me, mommy?" Luke asked in the time he reached his hand to catch his mother’s.

"Why do you prefer her?" Tony asked awkwardly; making Pepper arch an eyebrow at him. "Why can’t be me?" He asked pointing his finger to himself. Tony's expression indicated complete outrage, and this was the reason Pepper stare at him like he was crazy.

"But I want mommy," Luke replied sleepily and in an obvious way, not realizing the real expression of his father.

"I'll remember that tomorrow when you ask me to take you to the zoo," Tony replied pretending to be angry. The truth was that he was enjoying the reaction of Pepper and Luke with his inquiry. Of course he didn’t care about Luke’s preferences. He knew his child very well. No matter how many times he did all what Luke wanted – getting toys that he wants out of time, playing tricks with him, and even building toys for his son, claiming that it was better than any other – Luke always wanted Pepper when it came to caress. It isn’t that Luke didn’t want him on that times, he was just behaving like any other child.

"Er... I think I want to change my option," Luke muttered scared; withdrawing his hand from Pepper’s.

"And did you still believe in what your father say?" Pepper asked him, taking his hand again and leading him out of the room without even looking at Tony. The genius looked at the door while waiting for the return of the two most important people in his life; a huge smile of triumph plastered on his face.

\---------------

Tony and Pepper were embraced in the center of the bed with the blanket covering them up to the shoulder, the TV on... and a little boy squeezed between them. Luke's head was resting on his mother’s shoulder and his feet were resting on his father’s stomach - the picture of comfort.

They were falling asleep to the image of The Simpsons, when Pepper suddenly remembered about an earlier event on that evening and turned to Tony with a confused expression.

"Tony?"

"Hm?"

"What happened to JARVIS?"

Tony took a moment to answer before taking a deep breath and say:

"I... muted him"

Pepper nothing answered. She just nodded and went back to paying attention to the television. She had to admit, had been a good idea.

"We could teach him that the consulting hours..." Before he could finish, Pepper had already cut him off.

"Shut up, Anthony"

"Okay, ma'am"


End file.
